gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez es una estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es una animadora muy popular y fue capitana de las Cheerios cuando Sue echó a la capitana anterior, Quinn, por estar embarazada. Eventualmente, Quinn regresa a su posición de capitana al contarle a Sue que durante las vacaciones de verano Santana se operó los pechos, causando una enemistad entre ambas. Santana solía ser simplemente una de las amigas de Quinn, con quien luego se une al Club de Coro del colegio para espiarlos bajo órdenes de Sue, pero luego desarrolla su amor por la música y se quedan alli por su propia voluntad. En el episodio Throwdown, se revela que es latina. En el primer episodio de la tercera temporada, Santana es expulsada de New Directions por Will, quien la reprende por no ser leal al club. Regresa a New Directions durante I Am Unicorn vuelve al club en el segundo episodio, sin embargo, y hasta Hold On to Sixteen, estará fuera del coro para unirse al nuevo club, The Troubletones , junto a Brittany , Mercedes , y Sugar Motta. Santana es interpretada por la actriz Naya Rivera. Biografía 'Primera Temporada' Durante la primera temporada no tuvo un papel principal en la serie, sin embargo, se mencionaron detalles de su vida, como su relacion con Puck y Brittany, y que ella era una espia, mandada por Sue para destruir el club Glee desde adentro, pero al final demostro su gusto por el coro. Ademas con ella fue con quien perdio la virginidad Finn y se cree que tambien Puck. 'Segunda Temporada' thumb|left|Santana en la segunda temporada.En Audition, se revela que se hizo un implante de pechos en el verano, por lo cual Sue le quita su puesto de capitana de las Cheerios. Ella se entera que su puesto lo tiene Quinn y se pelea con ella. Durante What I Did For Love se le ve en la base de la piramide, con Quinn en la cima. En Grilled Cheesus Santana no tiene mucha participación. Se le ve muy emocionada viendo a Puck cantando "Only the Good Die Young". En Never Been Kissed, Santana, junto con las otras chicas, participa en el desafío chicos vs. chicas. Ella y Brittany salen en una doble cita con Puck y Artie. Canta en la mezcla Start Me Up/ Livin On a Prayer. En Funeral Santana se muestra junto con otros miembros en las audiciones para el solo en las nacionales, donde ella interpreta "Back to black" frente a Jesse y el señor Schuester; luego de esto Jesse le dice que no pudo haber mostrado menos emoción. 'Tercera Temporada' En Asian F, Menciona que volvió a jurarle lealtad al Glee Club, aunque no se lo dijo a Sue, le dice a Mercedes thumb|Mejor Personaje Femenino (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012)que no se está tomando las cosas con la seriedad suficiente. En''' The First Time,' 'Santana argumenta que a Finn le falta experiencia y que es pésimo en la cama. Interpreta el papel de Anita en la obra West Side Story, cantando America con Puck, Rory , Tina y los demás y A Boy Like That con Rachel. En Heart ella apoya el matrimonio de Rachel y Finn y le dice a Rachel como su amiga, que tiene derecho de amar a quien ella quiera como ella lo hace con Brittany En On My Way, Santana tiene relativamente un rol menor. Ella aparece con New Directions hablando sobre el suicidio de Dave Karofsky y dice que lo único que quiere es que su abuela la ame otra vez. Después en las Regionales aparece cantando Fly/I Believe I Can Fly y Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You), y haciendo coros a Here's To Us. Al Final, Ella está esperando a Quinn en la boda de Rachel y Finn, aunque ella le dice a Rachel que Quinn no vendra y que solo quiere arruinar su boda. thumb|Santana en su graduación.En Prom-asaurus, Santana es elegida como postulante para ser reina de graduación, al igual que Quinn. Las dos son asignadas para contar los votos en la graduación. Al principio, ella sale en la sala de coro, donde Brittany anuncia el tema de la graduación, los dinosaurios, Santana creé que la idea de dinosaurios es una gran idea, mientras que los demás no. En el baile, Santana interpreta Love You Like A Love Song. Y después de eso, se muestra a ella bailando con Brittany durante What Makes You Beautiful. Luego, Santana y Quinn cuentan los votos de la graduación, donde descubre que Quinn ha ganado por un voto; las dos deciden darle la corona a Rachel, ya que quieren dejar una marca de bondad en la escuela antes de irse, ya que creen, que siendo las más populares de la escuela, nunca hicieron nada bueno por las personas. Al final, después de que Finn y Rachel ganan la coronación, Quinn y Santana cantan Take My Breath Away, así cerrando el episodio y el baile de graduación. Personalidad Al comienzo de la serie, Santana se muestra como un estereotipo de la animadora delgada, bonita y popular. Es una chica muy cruel que usa el sarcasmo como arma. Se siente mejor que los demás al ser parte de las Cheerios. Pronto comienza a juzgar, insultar e incluso intimidar a la gente, Santana no parece tener ningún problema en presumir su lugar en la escala social de la escuela, insultando a otros estudiantes y mirándolos con desprecio. Termina uniéndose a Glee para ayudar a espiar para Sue. Con el paso del tiempo, Santana descubre que la verdadera razón de su fuerte personalidad es su incapacidad de aceptar sus sentimientos románticos por las mujeres, y en especial, por su amiga Brittany . Aunque para el final de la tercera temporada su relación con Quinn es amigable y desinteresada, no siempre fue de ese modo. Al comenzar Glee, su relación con Quinn solo existe si puede sacar un beneficio de ella; luego de unirse al Club Glee y descubrir que Quinn estaba embarazada, Santana empieza a dejar a un lado su amistad e incluso se burlade ella a sus espaldas. Una vez destituida del puesto de capitana de porristas en la segunda temporada, furiosa ataca a la nueva porrista reincorporada Quinn en los pasillos por robarle su puesto en la jerarquía social. thumb|250px|Santana y Brittany. A pesar de ser una chica de personalidad fuerte, Santana demuestra también señales de bondad, normalmente después de un buen número en el Club Glee. Ella ha admitido que ama estar en Glee, y que es la mejor parte del día. Siguió estas confesiones diciendo que si alguien les pregunta, que digan que ella lo odia, mostrando que se preocupa mucho por su imagen. Además, después de creer que Glee había terminado, Santana muestra verdadera emoción y llora.Es extremadamente sensible en ocasiones por razones rídiculas (perdiendo los privilegios de bronceado), y es consolada por Brittany, quién parece sacar lo mejor de ella. Santana creció y aprendió a ser una mejor persona gracias a Glee, admite que antes de unirse odiaba a todos en el club, pero que ya no los veía como a cualquiera, sino como a amigos. Durante Dance With Somebody , admite que tiene sentimientos amigables hacia Rachel y que extrañará verla todos los días, pero luego, siendo fiel a su imagen, le pide que diga un comentario irritante para olvidar que dijo eso. Aún asi, se pudo haber visto como una antagonista por su mala reputación que es principalmente mostrada por insultar constantemente a Rachel o a otros miembros del club a sus espaldas. thumb|left|200px|Santana peleando con Lauren. Santana se pone celosa fácilmente, especialmente cuando se trata de sus parejas o amantes. Se ha molestado principalmente con Rachel, Mercedes, Artie y Lauren cuando ellos estuvieron en una relación con Puck o Brittany. Cuando Puck le cantó a Rachel, ella se pone muy celosa, al igual que cuando Mercedes salía con Puck, ambas se disputan en una pelea de canto, la cual casi llega a ser un conflicto físico. Cuando Artie y Brittany estan juntos por primera vez, ella intenta separarlos diciéndole a Artie que Brittany solo lo usa por su voz. Y cuando Puck se enamora de Lauren ella la amenaza y termina peleando con ella en los pasillos. thumb|Santana y Brittany en "Light Up The World" Es muy posible que esto sea porque Santana es simplemente solitaria, lo cual no quiere que se vea en su reputacion e imagen. Aunque quiere que Finn confiese que se acostó con ella (aun así si eso significa que Rachel terminase con el), ella es vista en la recepción de la boda mirándolos a ambos con remordimiento y tristeza mientras se sonríen. En otro caso, cuando las chicas de Glee (salvo Mercedes) tienen una reunión sobre la situación de Kurt y Karofsky, Santana les grita diciéndoles que no la invitaron. Aún después de descubrir sobre que era, Santana se siente herida, pero lo cubre con su actitud de "chica mala". thumb|left|188pxA pesar de tener una reputación de "Bitch", ella tiene un punto débil. Ese punto débil es nada mas y nada menos que Brittany. thumb|190pxSe podria decir que Santana es su demonio protector, no deja que la insulten, entiende y respeta sus locas ocurrencias y la defiende de todo el que quiere aprovecharse de ella. Al principio Santana no queria reconocer sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, tenia miedo de lo que la gente diría y de como la tratarían, pero por sobretodo no quería que dañaran a su amada. Brittany es la única que conoce a fondo, por así decirlo, a Santana, esta última no podía estar a la defensiva con Britt porque simplemente es su alma gemela. Snixxx '''Snixxx es, según Santana misma, su alter ego agresivo que sale a la luz cuando siente la necesidad de atacar y ella no puede controlarlo. Ella lo compara con el increíble Hulk, y excusa sus actos de violencia con esta personalidad. Si esto es cierto, esto explicaría sus arranques de ira pese a su naturaleza paciente-vengativa, como en The Substitute y en New York, en los que tuvieron que sostenerla tres personas para que no atacara físicamente a Rachel. O como en distintos casos que la han insultado a ella o Brittany y se a visto en la necesidad de atacar a alguien. Tambien a eso se le pueden deber sus bromas crueles y sus bromas con la mayoria de los estudiantes y/o maestros. Algo curioso es que solo ella y Wade, son los unicos en tener un alter ego Canciones Solos Segunda Temporada: 300px-Lips1.jpg|'Science Fiction/Double Feature' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link= Science Fiction/Double Feature Santa.jpg|'Valerie' (Special Education)|link=Valerie 300px-TroutyMouth.jpg|'Trouty Mouth' (Original Song)|link=Trouty Mouth Glee_songbird.jpg|'Songbird' (Rumours)|link=Songbird 300px-BackToBlack.jpg|'Back To Black' (Funeral)|link=Back To Black Tercera Temporada: 300px-Santana_Baby.png|'Santa Baby' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Santa Baby Vlcsnap-2012-04-18-04h58m08s176.png|'If I Can't Have You' (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Promasaurus.jpg|'Love You Like A Love Song' (Prom-asaurus) Solos (En Un Dueto) Primera Temporada: 300px-Laryngitis.jpg|'The Boy Is Mine' (Mercedes) (Laryngitis)|link=The Boy Is Mine Segunda Temporada: Brit & Santana.jpg|'Me Against the Music' (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany)|link=Me Against The Music 300px-Santades.jpg|'River Deep-Mountain High' (Mercedes) (Duets)|link=River Deep-Mountain High 300px-Dancing_Queen.jpg|'Dancing Queen' (Mercedes) (Prom Queen)|link=Dancing Queen Tercera Temporada: 300px-Santana_Anita_Rachel_Maria.jpg|'A Boy Like That/I Have a Love' (Rachel) (The First Time)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have a Love 300px-306.avi_001158407.jpg|'One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot' (Finn) (Mash-Off)|link=One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot 300px-002~539.jpg|'I Kissed A Girl' (Rachel) (I Kissed A Girl)|link=I Kissed A Girl 300px-We_Found_love.jpg|'We Found Love' (Rachel) (Yes/No)|link=We Found Love 300px-Glee_smooth_criminal.jpg|'Smooth Criminal' (Sebastian) (Michael)|link=Smooth Criminal 300px-LaIslaBonita.jpg|'La Isla Bonita' (David) (The Spanish Teacher)|link=La Isla Bonita Tumblr m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o5 500.jpg|'I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)' (Brittany) (Dance With Somebody)|link=I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) Tumblr m3cxs7eicI1r6nrbwo2 250.jpg|'Take My Breath Away' (Quinn) (Prom-asaurus) Solos (En Un Numero Grupal) Primera Temporada: *'Like a Virgin' (The Power of Madonna) * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Theatricality) * Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) * To Sir, With Love '(Journey)'' Segunda Temporada: * '''Empire State of Mind (Audition) * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me ''(The Rocky Horror Glee Show)'' * Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer (Never Been Kissed) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame It On The Alcohol) * Landslide (Sexy) * I Love New York/New York, New York (New York) * Light Up The World (New York) Tercera Temporada: * We Got The Beat (The Purple Piano Project) * It's All Over (Asian F) * Run The World (Girls) (Asian F) * Candyman (Pot O' Gold) * Rumor Has It/Someone Like You (Mash-Off) * America (The First Time) * We Are Young (Hold On To Sixteen) * Survivor/I Will Survive (Hold On To Sixteen) * Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) '(Extraordinary Merry Christmas) * 'Summer Nights (Yes/No) * The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Yes/No) * Bad (Michael) * Black or White (Michael) * Fly/I Believe I Can Fly '(On My Way) * 'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) ' (On My Way) * 'Stayin' Alive (Saturday Night Glee-fever ) * How Will I Know (Dance With Somebody ) * Cell Block Tango(Choke )' * Shake It Out (Choke ) * The edge of glory (Nationals) * Paradise By The Dashboard Light (Nationals ) * Tongue Tied (Nationals ) * We Are The Champions (Nationals ) * You Get What You Give (GGoodbye ) Sexualidad Durante la primera temporada, mostro un aspecto 100% heterosexual, ya que practicamente y ella lo dijo era una perra, eso se podia haber interpretado, como que se acostaba con todo lo que se moviera, pera durante la primera temporada se mostro una pequeña chispa entre ella y Brittany. Durante la segunda temporada, Santana se la veía cada vez más como si fuera bisexual mientras pasaba la historia. Salió y se acostó con muchos chicos, pero tambíen tuvo sexo con Brittany lo que implica que fueron varias ocasiones como en el episodio Duets. thumb|Brittana kissEn el episodio Sexy Santana confiesa finalmente su "bisexualidad" y que esta enamorada de Brittany. Se la ve con serios problemas y confusiones sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin embargo, termina muy lastimada por su ex-mejor amiga. En el episodio Born this Way, Brittany le dio una camisa que decia "Lebanese" ya que trataba de escribir lesbiana pero lo escribio mal, al final del episodio cuando cantan "Born this Way" se le ve con la camisa que le dio Brittany. Posteriormente en el episodio Mash-Off, Santana y Finn tienen una discucion. Finn, muy molesto pierde la compostura, gritándole a Santana frente a todo el colegio que por qué no sale del closet, dejándola expuesta ante todos, ante lo cual la chica queda completamente devastada. Mas tarde Santana es llamada al despacho de Sue, donde también se encuentran Will y Burt. Sue le explica a Santana que alguien oyó la conversación que ella tuvo con Finn, y que su homosexualidad será usada como algo en contra de Sue en la campaña para el congreso de un tercer candidato. Santana se va de allí llorando, diciéndoles que aun ni siquiera se lo dijo a sus padres. En el episodio I Kissed A Girl, Santana acepta su sexualidad y le revela a sus padres y a su abuela que es homosexual, donde la ultima la rechaza y le pide que no la vea nunca más. Relaciones Brittany Pierce Santana y Brittany son animadoras y mejores amigas. Eran consideradas solo amigas hasta el episodio "Sectionals", cuando se descubre que durmieron juntas. Esto se confirmó durante la promoción del sitio de Fox "Gleewind: Season One Relationships" cuando son descritas como mejores amigas con beneficios. Siempre se las ve juntas, tomadas de las manos o cariñosas. Luego deciden ir juntas a una cita con Finn. Ellas se besan en el episodio "Duets", y aunque Santana dijo que no esta enamorada de ella, parece contradecir esto cuando, llena de celos, ayuda a que Artie rompa con Brittany; aunque parece que esto resulto, ellos vuelven a estar juntos.thumb|240px|Santana y Brittany abrazandose. En el episodio "Sexy " Santana confiensa sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella con una cancion y admite que esta enamorada y que no quiere estar con ningun otro chico,pero a veces tiene miedo de los comentarios ajenos. A diferencia de ella, Brittany dice que también la ama pero que ahora esta con Artie y que también lo ama, aunque Brittany le promete que si por alguna razón ella rompe con Artie irá directa con Santana. A pesar de esto, Santana desilusionada se ofende y termina realmente lastimada. Ellas comienzan a ser pareja oficial, apartir del episodio Pot of Gold en el que se les ve cenando juntas Finn Hudson Finn y Santana nunca fueron amigos pero Sue le ordena a ella y Brittany que vayan tras el para robárselo a Rachel y que ella deje el Club Glee . Junto con Brittany van a su cita con Finn siguiendo lasthumb|Santana le hace perder la virginidad a Finn mientras canta "Like A Virgin". ordenes de Sue. Sue luego quiere que las porristas salgan con hombres que sean menores que ellas, Santana, entonces, planea quitarle la virginidad a Finn (aunque el sea unos días mayor) y él acepta. Nunca tuvieron una cita porque fue solo una noche en un motel. Finn luego lamenta perder su virginidad con Santana, aunque eso lo ayudo a darse cuenta que seguia enamorado de Rachel. En "Furt", ella le dice a Finn que le diga a todos que ellos tuvieron sexo porque ayudara a su reputación y Sam no sera tan popular y simpático como él. Pero Finn se niega diciendo que el ama a Rachel y no la lastimaría asi. Pero en "Special Education ," Santana les cuenta a todos y Rachel se enoja con Finn y lo engaña, lo que hace que se separen. Frases '''''Primera Temporada ''Temporada 2 '' ''Temporada 3 '' Curiosidades *En Pilot , ella tenia el pelo mucho mas largo de lo normal. *Ella y Finn son los que más han cantado en competencias teniendo un solo en todas, excepto Seccionales 2009. *Sus dos mejores amigas son rubias *Se hizo una operacion de senos en el verano *Su abuela no acepta que ella sea lesbiana, pero aun asi Santana quiere mucho a su abuela y le gustaria que vuelva a quererla (On My Way). *Ella es la unica lesbiana declarada de su escuela ya que Brittany es Bisexual *Ella misma ha dicho que es una perra por que no puede expresar sus sentimientos a Brittany. *Solo ha sido amable con Brittany y su abuela Alma Lopez *Ella y Wave son los unicos personajes en tener un alter ego. *Tiene un lunar en el hombro derecho. (The Purple Piano Project) *Escribe con la mano izquierda. *Es la única con la que ha tenido duetos con todas las chicas de New Directions, excepto con Tina y Sugar *A sido la primera Chica de New Directions en rapear "Fly/I Believe I Can Fly" (On My Way). *Cada vez que va a hacer un comentario sarcastico, mueve los hombros y la cabeza. *A pesar de ser lesbiana dice que siente cosas por Puck y por Sam (Hold On To Sixteen ) *Llama a su relacion con Quinn y Brittany La Trinidad Impía *Algo curioso de esta relacion,es que son los 3 tipos de sexualidades: la heterosexual, la bisexual y la homosexual *Cuando tenia 8 años,en Hallowen se disfrazo del Tio Jesse de Full House.(Goodbye) *En su casillero tenia una revista llamada Cheerios con ella en la portada (Dance With Somebody) *Pagaria $100 solo por tocar los senos de Finn (Silly Love Songs). Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Capitanas de las Cheerios Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Novias de Sam Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Rivales de Rachel Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Lopez Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Troubletones Categoría:Ex-Miembros de Booty Camp Categoría:Beso con Finn Categoría:Personajes Antagónicos Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Beso con Brittany Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Estudiantes de McKinley High